Familia
by Hellolads
Summary: Final alternativo, donde Sirius no pasa 12 años en Azkaban, Voldemort no existe, y Pettegrew es atrapado.
1. Chapter 1

En una historia alternativa donde Sirius no fue encarcelado, la rata fue atrapada y desapareció Voldemort para siempre.

1ero de Noviembre – Hogwarts.

-LO MAAAAAAAAAAATO, DEJEME QUE LO MAAAAATO, SUEEEEEELTEME –Gritaba Sirius con lagrimas rodándole por las mejillas.

-MAAALDITOOO TE MAAAATOOOO, LOS TRAICIONASTE. AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRG – Hacia unísono Remus, los dos agarrados por media orden del Fénix para que no agarraran a Pettegrew inconsciente detrás de la puerta donde estaba encerrado, pero ellos con tanta rabia que tenían que si los soltaban eran capaces de tumbar la puerta de un solo coñazo...

-¡TRANQUILICENSE! ¡Todos queremos matarlo en estos momentos pero no podemos, el es la única prueba de que los traiciono! – Dijo McGonagall con la FURIA brillándole en los ojos.

-USTEDES NO LO ENTIENDEN, ¡NOSOTROS ERAMOS CAPACES DE DAR NUESTRA PUTA VIDA POR ESE MALDITO, Y EL LOS TRAICIONO SIN MIRAR ATRÁS! Mato a mis herm – Sirius no pudo terminar la frase por un sollozo que resonó por toda la habitación.

-¡Tranquilos los dos! - dijo Alice Longbottom llorando – Tod... – No pudo terminar la frase por sus gritos.

Después de un rato de peleas y lloradas de parte de Remus y Sirius, dejaron de pelear, y cayeron al piso, buscándose mutuamente para consolar esa pérdida tan grande, ambos llorando.

Los demás se retiraron dejándolos solos, en ese momento tan intimo, incapaces de molestarlos.

-Luni, Luni, James y Lily, Luni no puedo con esto, es demasiado –llorando desconsoladamente, con la cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su mejor amigo.

-Yo tampoco canuto, yo tampoco – mientras abrazaba a tu amigo tan fuerte, como si fuera un salvavidas que en estos momentos si lo era…

Después de 2 horas así, recordaron algo sumamente importante.

-Canuto, el pobre Harry, Harry, Harr, Harr, CANUTO HARRY, ¿DONDE ESTA HARRY, CANUTO? – con los ojos extremadamente abiertos.

-¡LUNI, HARRY HAY QUE IR POR EL! – Y como si se les hubieran renovado las fuerzas, fueron a buscar a Dumbledore para que les dijera DONDE COÑO estaba su sobrino/ahijado, y salieron disparados hacia el despacho del director.

Cuando llegaron la gárgola se maldijeron, y empezaron a decir dulces a lo loco.

-Sorbete de limón

-Grajeas

Como al decimo dulce la pegaron "Chocolate" y la gárgola los dejo pasar, pero estaban tan agitados que subieron los escalones de 3 en 3 y empujaron la puerta interrumpiendo la conversación

-… y debemos empezar a atrapar a los mortífagos –termino de decir Dumbledore, antes que lo interrumpiera el bullicio.

-¿DONDE ESTA HARRY? ¿MALDITA SEA DONDE ESTA HARRY? – Grito Sirius.

-Relájate Sirius, está aquí en el castillo, los elf… - No termino de decir la frase, y ya habían salido corriendo hacia las cocinas.

-Por aquí canuto, es más rápido – grito Remus mostrándole un pasillo secreto que llegaba al primer piso, sabe Dios como. Corrieron, brincaron, asustaron a los estudiantes que estaban en el colegio a esas horas, y en menos de 5 minutos llegaron.

Antes de tumbar la puerta de las cocinas escucharon desde el pasillo a un bebé llorar. Y ahí sí que se apuraron. Tumbaron ollas, elfos con comida, pero no les importaba, tenían que llegar a Harry, que lo vieron al final de la cocina en una cunita que habían hecho aparecer los elfos.

-ma… ma maami… -Lloraba Harry en sueños.

Cuando escucharon eso, no dudaron en despertarlo, con sus mentes rondando en "que estará soñando"

El primero el cogerlo fue Sirius, que lo meció, acarició, consoló, con Remus a su lado.

-Tranquilo Harry, nosotros estamos aquí para ti, te amamos, no te vamos a dejar nunca. Le juramos a tus padres que si les pasaba algo te íbamos a proteger con nuestras vidas. – Lloraban Sirius y Remus con las lágrimas cayéndole a Harry en la cara. – Juraron que JAMÁS en su vida, dejarían que le pasara algo.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Después de tranquilizar a Harry, y este empezó a jugar con sus dedos, babeando como todo bebe. Cuando vieron a Harry tranquilo y que se estaba quedando dormido, lo dejaron en la cuna otra vez, y se fueron a sentar en las bancas que había en la cocina, para pensar sobre sus futuros y con Harry. Los elfos sirvientes como siempre no perdieron la oportunidad de atenderlos y les sirvieron café, chocolate caliente, bollos, y comidas más elaboradas. Y hasta que aparecieron con ellos, no se dieron cuenta que llevaban casi un día sin comer.

-Canuto, Harry es nuestra responsabilidad ahora, o por lo menos la mía ahora, no lo puedo dejar, porque desde el mismo momento en que Lily y James mu,mu,muu… -Perdió la voz por un momento pero recomponiéndose al instante – murieron, Harry es mi hijo. Velaré por él, lo cuidare, estaré con él, no dejare que le vuelva a pasar nada malo en su vida, ya va a sufrir lo suficiente por no tener a sus padres con él. –Dijo con los ojos cristalinos por el recuerdo de sus amigos que no hace un día habían dejado de existir en este mundo.

-¿Crees que yo lo dejaría? ¿A ese niño que me ilumina el mundo cada vez que lo veo? ¿Estás loco? Harry como ustedes es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, no podría dejarlo jamás. Casi respiro por él. – Dijo casi en las lagrimas Sirius.

-Entonces, ¿estamos juntos en esto?

-Palabra de merodeador – dijo Sirius con voz llorosa. Recibiendo un cálido abrazo de Remus, en el cual volvieron a llorar.

Cuando se separaron, empezaron a comer y a tomar. Cuando terminaron, Remus tomo a Harry en brazos y salieron hacia el despacho del director. Ahí solo encontraron a McGonagall, Dumbledore y a Hagrid.

Al entrar, el director inmediatamente hizo aparecer unas sillas y una cuna.

-No gracias Albus, yo me quedare con Harry - dijo Sirius haciendo desaparecer la cuna.

-Bueno ya que están aquí, queremos decirles que ya vienen por Pettegrew. Le van a dar el beso del dementor. – Dijo Minerva.

-Es lo mínimo que se merece ese desgraciado – dijo rabiando Sirius.

-Pero queríamos saber si iban a hablar con él antes de que se lo lleven – Ofreció Dumbledore.

-¿CON ESA RATA TRAICIONERA? No se merece ni una mirada de nuestra parte – defendió Remus ofendido.

-Remus yo si quisiera hablar con él. Quiero saber por qué nos traiciono, que le hicimos para que nos odiara – dijo Sirius.

-Bueno, piénsenlo, pero no tarden mucho ya que tiene que ser antes que se lo lleven. –Dijo Minerva otra vez.

Sirius lanzó una mirada a mejor amigo. Y con eso Remus supo que no podría decirle que no.

-Está bien, pero lo hago por ti canuto, solo por ti, porque no tengo el más mínimo deseo de verlo JAMÁS. Pero antes de eso, tenemos que saber que vamos a hacer con Harry. No dejare que lo aparten de mi lado, ni me importa nada.

-Eso era otra cosa que les quería decir. La custodia de Harry y su ahora fortuna. Según el testamento de James y Lily, ellos querían que ustedes se hicieran cargo si les pasaba algo. También, la mayor parte de su fortuna, es para él, pero casi un tercio de esta es para ustedes. –Dijo Dumbledore, mirando el papel que descansaba sobre su escritorio.

-¿James y Lily dejaron algo para nosotros? ¿Por qué habrían de hacerlo? –Dijo Remus.

-Según dice aquí, por gratitud a su valiosa amistad. – Respondió al instante Albus.

-Yo no quiero mi parte, tengo suficiente dinero como para mantenerme y no trabajar toda mi vida. Mi parte es tuya Remus.

-No la quiero canuto.

-Pues la vas a tomar quieras o no, la necesitas 100 veces más que yo.

* * *

Tengo esta idea en la mente, pero no se si debería usarla, debería poner a Remus y a Sirius juntos? como una pareja? Diganme en un review...


	3. Chapter 3

Este capítulo es muy cliché, pero si no lo pongo no podría continuar la historia...

* * *

-¿Tan testarudo como siempre canuto? – Dijo Remus con una sonrisa cansada.

-Siempre.

-¿Que sería de mi sin ti canuto? – enfatizó con un golpe juguetón.

-Nada – respondió Sirius con pose pagada de sí mismo.

-Ejem – se hizo notar Dumbledore – Ya que tengo su atención otra vez, ¿vamos a ver a Peter?

-Sí señor. – Dijo Sirius con voz decidida, pero recordando algo – ¿Nos podría hacer el favor de dejarnos solos con él?

Dumbledore dudativo miro a Remus.

-Le prometo que me portare bien señor.

-Bueno mejor llamemos a una elfo domestico para que cui... – No termino de ofrecer y ya ellos se estaban negando, no iban a dejar a Harry solo, NO señor.

-Minerva, ¿no puedes tú hacerte cargo de Harry por ahora? – Ofreció otra alternativa Dumbledore.

-Por supuesto Albus. –Respondió fuerte y claro la profesora, eso, y ver la furia que brillaba en los ojos de ella, hizo que los merodeadores se miraran entre ellos sabiendo que Harry no iba a tener mejor protección que ella. Le pasaron al durmiente Harry, y ella lo tomo con una agilidad sorprendente.

-Mejor vamos andando –dijo Sirius – no quiero estar mucho tiempo lejos de Harry.

Dumbledore y Remus asintieron y salieron del despacho.

* * *

-DEJENME SALIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIR, ¿ALGUIEN POR AHÍ QUE ME DEJE SALIR? ESTOY ATRAPADO, SAQUENME DE AQUÍ – oyeron desde lejos los 3 hombres que venían caminando hacia esa dirección y aceleraron el paso.

Cuando llegaron al frente de esa puerta, Dumbledore se coloco al frente, lanzando un hechizo para dividir la sala en dos, para cerciorarse de que Sirius y Remus no hicieran nada. Y entraron.

Cuando Peter los vio entrar sintió un gran alivio, pensando que ya se había salvado, que equivocado estaba.

-Profesor por favor déjenos solos. –Dijo Remus sin despegar la vista de Peter.

-Como gusten – se retiro Dumbledore.

-¡AMIGOS, ¿ME VIENEN A SALVAR VERDAD?! – Sonrió Peter.

-¿Amigos? ¿De verdad crees que somos tus amigos Pettegrew? –Dijo Sirius sonriendo sínicamente.

-¿Amigos de una rata que nos traiciono? ¿De alguien que prefirió entregar a Lily y a James y a HARRY, A HARRY? ¿De alguien que prefirió salvarse a sí mismo, que ser fiel a los que lo querían? Que equivocado estas… Pero dinos Pettegrew, nos tienes muy intrigados, ¿qué te hizo hacer algo así? – Dijo Remus con una sonrisa, que no tenía nada de bondadosa.

-Remus, tranquilízate – le susurro Sirius.

-¡Estaba bajo un imperio lo juro! – Exclamo Peter, con ojos locos.

-Ohh, ¿de verdad? Cuéntame más sobre eso – Volvió a decir Remus, con tono que no le cabía mas el cinismo y sarcasmo por que ya no era posible.

-¡Lo juro es la verdad! –Dijo la rata, tratando de buscar una salida con la vista.

-Claro.

-Dinos la verdad Pettegrew, cuales fueron tus verdaderos motivos para hacerlos, ¿nos odias? ¿Cuándo te pasaste al lado oscuro? ¿Fue desde Hogwarts? ¿Después de Hogwarts? ¿Te hicimos algo? ¿Qué te dieron para pasarte al otro lado? ¿Qué te hizo tomar esa decisión? –Dijo Sirius demasiado rápido, poniendo tan nervioso a Peter, que exploto.

-¿QUIEREN SABER POR QUE? ¡POR QUE LOS ODIO!, ¡JAMES Y TÚ, TAN BUENOS EN TODO, SI EN QUIDDITCH, EN CLASES, SALIENDO CON LAS MAS BELLAS, SEÑOR PREMIO ANUAL, CAPITÁN DEL EQUIPO, TENIENDOLO TODO, Y TU REMUS, TAN CALLADO, SEÑOR PREFECTO, ATRAÍAS A TODAS! ¿Y YO QUE? EL GORDITO QUE LOS PERSEGUÍA, NADIE ME CONOCÍA, NO ERA IMPORTANTE PARA NADIE, TODOS QUERIAN CON USTEDES ¿Y YO? ME LO AGUANTABA. PERO NO MÁS – Sonrió con maldad- AL FIN LLEGO MI TURNO, EL DE SER EL ÚTIL, EL ARMA SECRETA, EL SER PARTE DE ALGO MAS GRANDE QUE USTEDES.

-¿Que te paso Peter?, nosotros te queríamos, nosotros éramos capaces de dar NUESTRA propia vida por ti, por que eras parte de nosotros, NUESTRO HERMANO. Pero veo que eso no importo ¿verdad? -Soltó Sirius, más dolido que Remus.

-Pero ya no importa Pettegrew, estás acabado, solo, sin nadie a quien le importes. Espero que tengas una buena vida en Azkaban – Esto sobrepasaba a Remus, de algún modo tenía que demostrar lo roto que estaba.

-Hasta nunca Pettegrew – Dijo Sirius saliendo seguido de Remus.

Cuando salieron, tuvieron que volver a abrazarse. Ya habían cerrado ese doloroso capítulo, ahora tenían que concentrarse en Harry y su felicidad, y en atrapar a todos los mortífagos que quedaron sueltos, pero antes tenían que arreglar un último asunto, para poder seguir… El Funeral de Lily y James.

* * *

**Va dos a uno, la votación seguirá hasta dentro de 2 capítulos, ya tengo básicamente las ideas de lo que voy a hacer en los dos... Alguna idea, ¿hacia donde quieren que se diriga esta historia?**

**Dejen sus opiniones, criticas, o lo que quieran en un review. xx **


	4. Chapter 4

Albus después de haber dejado a Sirius y a Remus con Peter, decidió dar un paseo por los jardines, necesitaba despejar la mente de los acontecimientos ocurridos.

No llevaba ni 20 minutos meditando cuando le llegó un patronus, supo que algo andaba mal.

-Albus, mortífagos en mi casa, encendieron las alarmas – dijo la voz desesperada de Frank Longbottom y desapareció.

Con una preocupación salió corriendo, mandando patronus a los de la orden mientras él salía rápido en busca de Sirius, Remus y McGonagall.

O

McGonagall, estaba sumamente distraída por Harry...

-Eres tan igual a tu padre, pero con los ojos de Lily – McGonagall estuvo a punto de soltar una lágrima recordando a sus mejores alumnos. ¿Quién diría que perderían sus vidas tan jóvenes? Aun que en realidad no le sorprendía tanto, magos más desarrollados y sabios habían caído antes que ellos, le dolía, pero más le dolía por el pobrecito Harry.

Se pegó mas a Harry todavía al cuerpo, haciendo que se despertara, y la mirara con ojos curiosos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué esta tan triste? El no quería ver a Minnie triste, ella le daba dulcitos de vez en cuando.

-Mi… Minni… - trataba de llamar su atención Harry.

Tan perdida en sus pensamientos estaba que no se dio cuenta que Harry la estaba llamando, hasta que Harry le jaló de la túnica para que lo mirara.

-¡Harry! – se sorprendió por un momento, pero cuando vio los ojos de bebe que tenía en sus brazos, no pudo más, se largo a llorar, dejando a un preocupado Harry que ya sabe que las lagrimas son tristeza.

-Harry, tanto lo siento, como quisiera que esto nunca hubiera pasado, no te lo mereces, pero te juro, TE JURO, que te cuidare, velaré por ti, te daré todo el amor que pueda, por ti, por lo que le debo a tus padres, por todo. – Dijo con voz llorosa, meciendo a Harry para tratar de calmarse...

Cuando vio llegar el patronus de Dumbledore, solo pensó en lo peor, y cuando oyó el mensaje no dudo en transformar una silla en una cuna, llamar a un elfo para que cuidara de Harry, y salir corriendo a su encuentro.

O

Remus y Sirius solo querían descansar, pero tuvieron que posponerlo cuando vieron pasar a Dumbledore buscándolos.

-Mortífagos… Casa de los Longbottom… Minerva.

-Ya estoy aquí Albus – dijo una despelucada profesora, de tanto correr.

-Vamos… - Todos se agarraron de Dumbledore para desaparecer hacia la casa de los Longbottom, todos pensando una cosa, ¿Irán tarde?

Cuando aparecieron, a lo lejos escucharon gritos, pero no gritos cualquiera, gritos de agonía, dolor… Corrieron hacia el interior de la procuraron hacer el menor ruido posible, guiándose con los gritos que los llevaron hacia el segundo piso.

Lo que vieron los dejó sin aire, Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, junto al hermano de éste, Rabastan, y Barty Crouch Junior, rodeando a Alice y a Frank, que se retorcían de dolor en el piso.

-¿DONDE ESTA EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO? –Gritaba Bellatrix con su mirada desquiciada

-¿QUIEREN MORIR? ¿QUIEREN DEJAR A SU HIJITO SOLO? ¿DONDE ESTA EL SEÑOR TENEBROSO? - Gritaba Bellatrix con su mirada desquiciada.

-No sabemos – suplicaba Alice pensando en su hijo – no lo sabem…

PUUUUUUM.

Tiró la puerta abajo Sirius, sobresaltando a los mortífagos.

-¿No sabes el concepto de discreción? – Dijo Remus.

En ese momento solo se vieron los rayos de los hechizos, que iban y venían.

Cada uno de ellos agarro a un mortífago, McGonagall enseguida fue en busca de Rodolphus, todavía no olvidaba cuando le lanzo el cruciatus.

En 5 minutos ya tenían a Rodolphus, a Rabastan y a Barty Jr. Atrapados, solo quedaba Bella peleando con Dumbledore en el centro de la habitación.

-VAAAMOS DUMBIEE, ¿ESO ES LO MEJOR QUE TIENES? ¡TE ESTA AFECTANDO LA EDAD! - Gritaba Bella, esquivando rápidamente un hechizo y mandando uno de regreso.

Dumbledore peleaba con una gracia que sorprendía a todos.

-AAAY DUMBIE, HAY QUE MANDARTE A UN ANCIANATO, estás perdiendo cualidades… - Seguía Bellatrix.

Sirius forcejaba para mantener a Barty lejos de la pelea, necesitaba que llegaran los miembros de la orden YA, tenía cuentas que saldar con Bellatrix.

Alice y Frank aprovechando que estaban todos ocupados, respiraron y se levantaron del piso, sigilosamente quedando por atrás de Bella, y cuando estaban a punto de atacarla, ella se dio cuenta y les envió un hechizo haciendo que salieran volando, chocando contra la pared.

Sirius no lo aguanto más, desmayo a Barty y salió a pelear.

-Fuera, esta es mi pelea –Sirius dijo, Dumbledore le lanzo una mirada fugaz antes de tener que apartarse, por una imperdonable enviada con Bellatrix.

-PRIMITO, QUE BUENO QUE TE UNES A LA FIESTA, AVADA KEDAVRA.

-MALDITA – le grito Sirius esquivando la maldición, escondiéndose detrás de una mesa.

Dumbledore regreso a la carga lanzándole 3 maleficios seguidos a Bellatrix, que casi le da el último, pero salvándose por un pelo, lanzo a Dumbledore hacia atrás.

-Adiós prima - Le dijo Sirius cuando ella se distrajo por un segundo – AVADA KEDAVRA.

El cuerpo de Bellatrix quedo ahí, con los mortífagos restantes gritando.

-¿No pudieron llegar más temprano? – Decía Remus a las afueras de la casa de los Longbottom, después que llegaron los aurores a llevarse a los Rodolphus, Barty a Rabastan y retiraron el cuerpo de Bellatrix.

-No, pero lo tenían bien manejado ustedes solos – Le respondió Fabian Prewett, sonriéndole a Remus.

-Daaah – hizo una mueca su gemelo Gideon.

Remus solo se pudo echar a reír, pero cuando miro hacia un lado y vio a Sirius sentado en la cera, no pudo hacer más que despedirse de ellos y fue a sentarse en silencio al lado de su mejor amigo, a esperar que se desahogara.

-La mate Luni, la mate – susurraba Sirius –la mate… la mate… Debería sentirme feliz ¿verdad? Pues no – le sonrió a la carretera.

-Matar a alguien nunca es placentero… pero piénsalo así, estas vengando a todas las familias que destruyo, a cada amigo que mato.

-Luni, no sé qué haría sin ti… - abrazo a Remus. Este devolvió y trato de reconfortarlo

-Vamos Canuto, tenemos un ahijado que nos necesita – y con eso se levantaron y desaparecieron hacia Hogsmade, ellos no son el director que se pude aparecer dentro…

* * *

**Lo hice a la 1 de la mañana cuando no tenia sueño, me salió más o menos, tuve que releerlo como 4 veces para convencerme... Lo que mas me gusto fue los pensamientos de Harry... **

**¿Que les pareció? Preguntas, sugerencias, criticas(que por favor sean constructivas aunque las acepto todas) en reviews... xx**


	5. Chapter 5

Ya en la reja de Hogwarts, enviaron un patronus a Hagrid para que les abriera.

-Luni, - empezó Sirius cabizbajo – ¿te acuerdas de cuantas veces desaparecimos debajo de la capa de James? ¿Qué nos ganamos a pulso el historial más grande en la historia de Hogwarts?

-¿Como no lo recordaría? No fue hace tanto tiempo…

-Para mí, es como si hubiera sido una eternidad… Han pasado demasiadas cosas, cosas que nos han hecho crecer, madurar.

Remus por un momento se puso pensativo, causando intriga a Sirius.

-Cállate Canuto, guerra o no guerra, sigues igual de inmaduro – le sacudió el pelo Remus.

-Ashhhh, no se puede hablar en serio contigo – Le dijo con tono de "ofendido"

-Sabes que me amas.

-…

-Canuto

-…

-CANUTO

-…

-SIRIUS BLACK

-jajajajajajjajajajajajajajaj jajajajajajaa ya ya. – le dio una sonrisa, triste, pero al cabo sonrisa Sirius, aunque los ojos rojos no ayudaban mucho, esa era la primera verdadera que entregaba.

Remus se la devolvió, aunque cuando la trató de mantener, le salió un bostezo involuntario.

-Han sido dos días muy largos, y sin poder dormir…

-Cuando tengamos a Harry, podremos descansar.

-Vamos a por él.

Veían venir a lo lejos una figura enorme, no dudaron en saber que Hagrid venía a abrirles.

-Hola Hagrid, ¿cómo estás? – le saludo Remus.

Hagrid solo tuvo que alzar la vista para saber ellos que no se encontraba bien… Los ojos rojos, y las ojeras idénticas a las de ellos, los hizo pensar, que Hagrid también quería a James y a Lily, y ellos se habían olvidado de él.

-Ustedes saben cómo se lleva…

-Si… Créenos que lo sabemos – respondió por los dos Sirius.

-Bueno… ¿Quieren pasar por un té en mi cabaña?

-Cuando vayamos a buscar a Harry, pasamos por allá – Le informo Remus.

-Iré calentando el agua.

-Gracias Hagrid. – se despidieron con la mano, y caminaron en dirección al castillo.

Cuando llegaron al despacho, le dijeron la contraseña a la gárgola y esta los dejo pasar.

La imagen que los recibió los dejó paralizados.

McGonagall, después de haber llegado de la casa de los Longbottom volvió de una vez a Hogwarts, y se encontraba en el despacho, cantándole y acurrucando a Harry.

-Quien diría que Minie tuviera vena materna…

-Silencio Sirius Black – le reprendió Minerva.

Ignorando el intercambio de su ex profesora y su mejor amigo le preguntó

-Profesora, ¿dónde está el profesor Dumbledore?

-Desafortunadamente, ser el Jefe Supremo de la Confederación Internacional de Magos y Jefe del Wizengamot, ha hecho que el director tenga que ausentarse después de ir a casa de los Longbottom, a atender los juicios de los mortífagos que han atrapado hasta ahora, pero, ¿que buscan?

-El testamento.

-Está ahí…

-Gracias – Sirius se movió a cogerlo.

"Si leen esto, es por que ya no estamos presentes para fastidiar sus vidas, pero tranquilos algún día nos reencontraremos, pero empezemos con el testamento.

-La herencia, bla bla bla bla bla bla, no me importa no me importa, aquí esta...

-La custodia de nuestro hijo Harry James Potter, será UNICAMENTE otorgada a Sirius Black y a Remus Lupin, a sabiendas de que ellos cuidaran a nuestro hijo como uno propio, considerando ellos lo mejor para su bienestar.

Pd: Remus y Sirius, si leen esto, por favor cuiden a Harry, es lo único que les vamos a pedir. Sonrían, si dejamos el mundo antes de lo esperado, sabemos que fue luchando por proteger a alguien. Los amamos.

Pd2: Cuando terminen de leer, hay una carta para Harry, queremos que se la den cuando sea lo suficientemente mayor como para entender nuestras muertes

Lily y James Potter"

Al momento, apareció una carta, Remus la cogió y se la guardo en la túnica.

-Minie, ahora venimos, vamos canuto – le dijo Remus saliendo del despacho.

-¿A donde vamos?

-Tu ven y ya.

Salieron del despacho, dejando otra vez que McGonagall se concentrara en Harry.

Se sentaron en el suelo, afuera del despacho.

-¿Que vamos a hacer con Harry? ¿Donde va a vivir? ¿Quien se va a quedar con él? – empezó Remus.

Sirius se puso un momento pensativo.

-Esto le ha estado dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde ayer… - Suspiro recordando, pero trato de componerse- ¿Qué te parece irnos a vivir juntos? ¿Estar unos días en mi departamento hasta encontrar y comprar una casa en las afueras de Londres, o algún lugar? Cómo íbamos a hacer después de Hogwarts

-¿Nosotros dos? – pregunto Remus

-Nooooo, yo y el vecino. Claro que tú y yo Remus.

-¿Y cómo voy a hacer yo, para pagar la mitad de una casa? ¿Con que dinero? Te recuerdo Sirius, nadie quiere darle trabajo a un Licántropo. – Dijo con rabia Remus, ¡Qué culpa tenía él de que Fenrir Greyback lo haya mordido cuando era niño!

-Luni, tu sabes que no tienes que preocuparte por el dinero – le sonrió Sirius

-Sirius, no puedo vivir a tus expensas, tú tienes que pensar en tu futuro, en la familia que algún día vas a formar. – le contradijo Remus

-¿Sirius? Como que te pusiste bravo…

-Deja la estupidez canuto, tienes que ponerte serio, yo no puedo vivir de tu dinero.

-Por Merlín, Remus Lupin, tú eres mi familia, mi hermano, y Harry, nuestro hijo de ahora en adelante, no necesito más familia.

-Eso lo dices ahora, ¿que pasara cuando encuentres a una mujer que te atraiga?

-Pfff, ya Remus Lupin, deja la estupidez, vas a venir a vivir con conmigo y con Harry, ¿tanto te preocupa no tener dinero? Te recuerdo que Lily y James te dejaron una MUY buena cantidad de dinero – otra vez a la mención de sus recién fallecidos amigos, casi vuelven a llorar…

- ¿Qué haces para convencerme tan rápido? – le dijo pegándole un golpe, casi, casi sonriendo Remus a Sirius

-Encanto mi querido Luni.

-Vayamos por Harry, que ya hicimos esperar mucho tiempo a Hagrid. - se levantaron y entraron otra vez.

* * *

**Se que dije que para este capítulo ya sabría si haría un Remus/Sirius, pero no, no se todavía. Estoy muy indecisa, en un momento digo bueno si, y al otro digo no mejor no. **

**Cambiando de tema, tengo tiempo sin leer un libro bueno, ¿cual me recomiendan?**

**Lo de siempre, comentarios, criticas, apoyo moral, preguntas, lo que quieran en un review... xx**


	6. Chapter 6

-Ejem… - eso basto para que la profesora levantara la vista hacia sus ex alumnos.

-Profesora, ya nos vamos a retirar – le informo Sirius, Remus se le acerco, y ella le entrego a Harry.

-Traten de dormir, lo necesitaran.

-Gracias profesora.

-Buenas noches.

Se despidieron con la mano.

* * *

Harry después de haber pasado todo el día jugando y durmiendo, estaba medio cansado, pero no lo suficiente como para dormir. Salieron del castillo en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid. Al llegar tocaron la puerta lo suficientemente duro como para que el guardabosques les abriera la puerta, y un perrito de no más de tres meses, los olfateo.

-¿Y quién este Hagrid? – le dijo Sirius a Hagrid, arrodillándose para acariciarle atrás de la oreja.

-Fang, mi nuevo perro, ¿no es una belleza? – dijo con tono cariñoso.

-Ciertamente lo es – dijo Remus – ¿pero no nos vas a invitar a pasar?

-Oh si lo siento adelante – los dejo pasar y se acomodaron en las sillas alrededor de la mesa, haciendo aparecer un corral para Harry con juguetes, con los que sin perder la oportunidad empezó a jugar.

-¿Que van a hacer con Harry? – fue lo primero que les pregunto cuando ya todos tenían su té caliente.

-Nosotros lo vamos a criar, desde ahora en adelante él es nuestro hijo – Salió de una vez Sirius

-¿Y cómo? Si ustedes no saben nada de ser padres… - pregunto dudoso Hagrid, pero sabiendo que ellos serían capaces de todo por el pequeño Harry.

-Como venga viniendo vamos viendo... – dijo Remus – sabemos que no será fácil, pero tendremos ayuda, McGonagall, tenías que verla en la oficina de Dumbledore – dijo Remus sonriendo.

-Bueno, sinceramente tienen mi ayuda, cualquier cosa que necesite el pequeño Harry, no duden en mandarme una lechuza– le respondió Rubeus.

-Gracias Hagrid, eres un buen amigo – Sonrieron todos.

Después de una hora hablando con Hagrid recordando sus mejores tiempos en Hogwarts, salieron hacia la verja, desapareciendo con un Harry muy cansado, hacia su hogar temporal.

* * *

El apartamento de Sirius no era muy grande, tenía 2 habitaciones, una sala/comedor, la cocina y un gran balcón, Sirius no lo quiso agrandar mágicamente, porque primero, no sabía exactamente el hechizo, y segundo, ¿para qué? Si él vivía solo… hasta ahora.

-Acomoda a Harry canuto, yo acomodare este chiquero, y lo hare seguro para un bebe. – le dijo Remus empezando a lanzar encantamientos y hechizos por aquí y por allá, para limpiar, y poner protección.

Cuando termino con el cuarto que iba a ser de Harry, se dirigió silenciosamente a través del pasillo encontrándose con una escena completamente tierna, Sirius dormido, con Harry durmiendo angelicalmente encima de él, en el sofá de la sala, y decidiendo que no tenía que despertarlos, había sido un 2 días completamente difíciles se dirigió a el armario de la sábanas, agarro una y se las puso encima. Lo observo por un momento, y se fue a la cocina, tenía que comer algo o no podría dormir en la noche, observo el reloj que se encontraba en la cocina, 12:42 am, estaba sumamente cansado…

Se hizo algo sencillo, una avena caliente para que le entrara el sueño. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar apareció Sirius con una cara de sueño increíble.

-¿Cuándo despertaste?

-Hace unos 5 minutos, y lleve Harry a su habitación. – le dijo sin mucha importancia – ¿Qué comes?

-Avena…

-¿Quedo para mí?

-No, hice lo suficiente para mí, pero si quieres te preparo una.

-Gracias Luni – le sonrió cansado Sirius.

Al momento se levantó Remus hacia los fogones, cuando ya estaba revolviendo la avena ya lista en el fuego, habló.

-Sirius, ya sé que no vas a querer hablar de esto, pero debemos.

-¿Qué?

-El funeral, deberíamos hacerlo mañana, o pasado, -volvió a mirar el reloj – o debería decir hoy y mañana…

-Lo sé Luni, pero es duro, muy duro despedirse de los que amamos…

-También lo sé Canuto, no solo tú los perdiste – dijo soltando un suspiro, revolviendo la avena para que no se pegara.

Estuvieron callados por un momento, en el cual Remus apagó la hornilla, y le sirvió a Sirius.

-Luni, tengo que serte sincero. – dijo jugando con el plato.

-Adelante.

-Yo pensé que tú eras el espía. –Sirius levanto la vista para ver a un sorprendido Remus y se apuro a agregar – lo pensé porque creía que Voldemort fue capaz de llenarte los oídos con las "mejoras" que les daría a los hombres lobo, pensé que te sentirías tentado, por eso llame a Peter a que cambiara el puesto conmigo y no a ti, y por eso ahora ellos están… muertos. Lo siento Remus, lo entendería si no aceptaras mis disculpas.

-¿QUÉ? ¿PENSASTE QUE LOS TRAICIONARÍA? ¿A MI FAMILIA, A MIS MEJORES AMIGOS? ¿ESTAS LOCO? – dijo Remus sumamente alterado, pero sin llegar al extremo de gritar por no despertar a Harry.

-Luni, no te pongas así, por favor, acepta mis disculpas y mi mayor error fue desconfiar de ti, lo siento de verdad, lo siento – Dijo Sirius con ganas de llorar…

Remus estaba bravo, MUY bravo, jamás lo hubiera pensado, o por lo menos no de Sirius, pero logró calmarse…

-No te pensaba decir esto jamás, pero… Yo también desconfíe de ti, en el momento en que me dijeron que Lily y James habían muerto, yo dude de tu lealtad, por un segundo, pero después me dije ¿Sirius? ¿El Sirius Black que yo conozco? ¿La persona más fiel de este planeta? ¿La que daría su vida por aquellos a los que ama? No… – Se quedo callado por un segundo, y sonriendo tristemente hacía la mesada donde estaban – pero gracias por el voto de confianza Sirius, se nota que no llene tus expectativas.

-LUNI, tu sabes que no es así, tu sabes que yo te adoro, que eres el único mejor amigo que me queda. La persona en la que más confió…

-¿Confianza? Creíste que fui un espía por más de un año, ¿y me estás diciendo que "confiabas" en mí?

-REMUS JOHN LUPIN, ¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que confío ciegamente en ti, que jamás volvería a dudar de ti, o de tu palabra?

-Olvídalo Sirius.

-Luni –ya para este momento Sirius tenía lagrimas de arrepentimiento, ¿Para qué le dijo?

-Está bien Sirius, yo en tu lugar también hubiera dudado del licántropo. – dijo levantándose de la mesa.

-No – Sirius agarro el brazo de Remus, y le dijo claro – No está bien, me arrepiento de haberlo pensado, eres mi hermano Remus Lupin – lo miro a los ojos, así estuvieron como 5 minutos hasta que Remus soltó un suspiro.

-Está bien canuto, acepto tus disculpas.

-Gracias – le respondió antes de darle un gran abrazo.

-Volviendo al tema del funeral – empezó Remus después de ese abrazo fraternal.

-Si… Deberíamos hacerlo hoy, mandare los patronus a los de la orden…

-Debería ser algo pequeño, solos los conocidos más cercanos.

-¿Qué más cercanos, que los que pelearon con ellos codo con codo?

-Ok – dijo Remus – Pero tiene que ser algo protegido, quedan mortífagos sueltos, sedientos de venganza.

-Si…

-Vamos a dormir Canuto – dijo dando el mayor bostezo de todos – salieron de la cocina, Sirius dirigiéndose a su cuarto, y cuando vio a Remus empezar a acostarse en el sofá, lo miro.

-¿Qué haces luni?

-¿Como que qué hago? Me acuesto obviamente.

-¿Crees que YO, te dejaría dormir en el sofá? Que poco me conoces, ven estúpido. – Le dijo yendo hacia su cuarto.

-¿No te vas a despedir de Harry? – dijo cuando pasaron por la puerta de la habitación del bebé.

-Cierto… - Entraron a la habitación, cada uno le beso la cabeza, y le sonrieron, apagaron la lámpara que había al lado de la cuna y salieron.

-¿Y donde se supone que voy a dormir? – dijo Remus

-En mi cuarto obviamente…

-¿En tu cama? - replicó antes de ver a Sirius convertir su cama King sizes, en dos camas matrimoniales.

-No por nada era tan bueno en transformaciones Luni…

Se cambiaron las túnicas por unos pijamas y entraron en las camas correspondientes.

-Descansa canuto, mañana será otro largo día.

-Buenas noches Luni.

* * *

Este capítulo me gusto, no se. Trate de hacerlo mas largo debido a los reviews, este es mi primer fic, así que no me hagan mucha presión por favor.

¡Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores! Siempre es bueno saber que mas gente lo esta leyendo.

Lo de siempre, los reviews siempre alegran el día así que, criticas, comentarios, lo que no les gusta, lo que les gusto, preguntas, dudas, sugerencias, apoyo moral, lo que quieran, escribanlo y tratare de responderles.

Mis clases empiezan el lunes de la semana que viene, así que voy a tratar de subir antes del domingo tres capítulos(con este) por si acaso la semana que viene no publico nada.

xx


	7. Chapter 7

Remus nunca se considero una persona dormilona, su reloj biológico lo hacía levantarse a las 6 am todos los días, y si trataba de volver a dormir, sus intentos serían fallidos ya que no podía. Así que sabiendo que era inútil quedarse acostado, se levanto. Miro a Sirius por un momento, ¿Para qué despertarlo? Que durmiera todo lo que pudiera, hoy no sería un día fácil.

Se dirigió hacia el baño, lo primero que vio al espejo lo sorprendió, una persona le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. Una persona cansada, con unas ojeras gigantes, pálida y que parecía casi muerta si no fuera por sus ojos, que aunque también se vieran cansados tenían calidez.

-Bueno, pensaba que estaba peor – le dijo a su reflejo.

Se cepillo los dientes, se desvistió y aunque había una tina para darse un baño, prefirió la ducha, por que las tinas toda la vida le habían dado asco. Bañarse con la misma agua llena de todo, sucio, sudor, agüita de culito como le decía él. No gracias.

Al terminar, agarro una toalla se seco, y se puso la alrededor de la cintura.

-No me puedo poner esa ropa otra vez… - Salió del baño en dirección a el cuarto que ahora compartía con Sirius. Al entrar vio a Sirius estirándose en su cama.

-Buenos días canuto.

-Hola Luni.

-¿Ropa?

-En la primera gaveta hay bóxers, agarra lo que quieras del closet.

-Gracias. – Se dirigió hacia el mueble, agarro unos bóxers azules, se los puso por debajo de la toalla, y después se la quito, ¿Cuántas veces no lo había visto Sirius desnudo? Era ridícula la cantidad de veces.

Fue hacia en closet y se decidió por la ropa muggle, era más cómoda, unos jeans y una camisa y listo.

-Listo canuto – dijo esperando una respuesta pero al no escucharla se volteó y vio que Sirius ya no se encontraba en la habitación. – Va. – Salió en busca de su amigo y oyó el agua correr en el baño.

Fue hacia la sala, agarro un libro de la estantería y se fue a sentar en el sofá.

Media hora después se despertó, no sabiendo como se pudo llegar a dormir, si él nunca tomaba siestas.

Fue en busca de su amigo que ya estaba listo y lo encontró con un Harry ya despierto en la cocina, sentado en una sillita de niños y el haciendo comida para ellos.

-Luni, ¿huevos o tostadas?

-Ambas.

-¿Y yo que soy? ¿Tu cachifa? – Le dijo volteando levantando una ceja.

-Vamos canuto, yo te hice comida anoche.

-Ashh. Está bien. – Remus sonrió, se dirigió hacia Harry y se agacho para quedar en frente del pequeño.

-Y tu pequeñín, ¿que quieres de comer?

-Potitaaaa – dijo aplaudiendo.

-¿Canuto que es potita?

-Compota Remus, en la nevera hay.

Remus se levantó y se dirigió hacia allá.

-¿Como tienes compotas en tu apartamento?

-Cuando Lily y James necesitaban una noche para ellos, ¿Quien piensas que cuidaba de Harry? – Respondió Sirius sonriendo.

-Jjajajajajajaj está bien. – agarro una compota de banana, la destapó, fue hacia donde se encontraban las cucharas, y agarro la más pequeña.

-Vamos Harry a comer – el niño volvió a aplaudir al ver la compota en manos de Remus.

-Potitaaaa - sonrió con sus dientecitos.

-fiuuuuuuuu, viene el avioncitooo, abreee – Harry abrió la boca, encantado con el nuevo juego. – Eso huele delicioso canuto.

-Lo sé, ¿no lo hice yo? – hizo pose de divo.

-Que te pasa míster ego.

Sirius solo pudo soltar una risa, apagó la hornilla, y sirvió los platos.

-¿Jugo, Luni? – ofreció mientras sacaba una jarra de la nevera con lo que parecía ser jugo de naranja.

-Si por favor – dijo sin mirarlo – a ver Harry, chucuchucuchucu aquí viene el treen – Remus le sonrió a Harry, que abrió la boca, babeándose un poquito. – No lo botes Harry – Sintió a Sirius servirle, pero prefiriendo dar de comer primero a Harry lo hizo comerse toda la compota.

-¿A qué hora vamos a hacer todo hoy? – Le pregunto Sirius.

-En la tarde, ¿ya avisaste a todos?

-Si… - Hubo un silencio casi incomodo, casi.

Empezaron a comer.

-Después de esto, tenemos que empezar a ver las casas. – empezó Sirius.

-¿Dónde viviremos?

-Creo que debería ser en un lugar donde haya niños mágicos con los cuales Harry pueda jugar, pero tampoco un lugar donde sea todo magia. Debe haber muggles, para que él se pueda mover por su mundo.

-Podríamos vivir cerca de la hermana de los gemelos, ellos me han contado que tiene muchos hijos con los que Harry podría crecer, y no viven cerca de un pueblo muggle…

-Puede ser – Remus se quedo un momento pensativo, recordando a la mujer joven de cabello pelirrojo – También podríamos vivir cerca de los Longbottom…

-Creo que deberíamos vivir en Londres…

-¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué no? Viviríamos en una capital… y estaríamos a nada del mundo Mágico.

-Las capitales son más caras Sirius. – Le recordó Remus

-¿Tu punto?

-Que yo no tengo tanto dinero, y no aceptare que pongas un knut más que yo.

-Vamos Remus, tu sabes que yo tengo mucho dinero, tengo que gastarlo en algo, ¿Y que mejor que en una casa donde los 3 estemos cómodos, y vivamos una vida más o menos lujosa?

-Porque yo no soy así canuto, yo quiero trabajar para ganar el dinero que gaste – dijo Remus, en su conversación casi olvidándose de Harry, pero este los veía hablar mientras se chupaba el dedo.

-Harry no, que van hacia delante los dientes, - le reprendió Sirius, cuando lo vio – Hay Luni, ¿deja el capricho si? Vamos a comprarnos una casa hermosa, grande, espaciosa, con mucho patio, y que nos guste a ambos y que sobretodo, le guste a Harry.

-Sirius – dijo Remus mirándolo a los ojos casi amenazándolo, pero Sirius ya sabía que había ganado esta batalla.

-Vamos Luni, tu sabes qué me quieres decir que si – le dijo Sirius sonriendo.

-AAAAAAAAAASH NO PUEDO CONTIGO – Grito Remus, Sirius solo pudo sonreír todo lo que podía.

-Me amas.

-No tientes tu suerte Sirius Orión.

Sirius solo pudo volver a reír.

Remus con su olfato más desarrollado, olió un aroma no muy agradable. –SIRIUS. –

-¿Qué?

-Que cochino eres.

-¡Pero si yo no he hecho nada!

-Entonces fuiste tú pequeño cochino – Se volteó hacia Harry, que solo pudo reír. – ¿Pañales Sirius, tienes?

-Creo que me quedan unos 3 por ahí…

-Suficiente para hoy, mañana saldremos de compras pero ahora, hay que bañar a Harry, y como ya yo estoy listo, te toca a ti, yo lavare los platos.

-Está bien – respondió Sirius cargando a Harry yendo hacia el baño.

-¡Toti, toti, toti! –Decia Harry.

-¿Quien es Toti, Harry?

-Fittaaaaa.

-¿Fitta? – Sirius pensó un rato – ¿REEEEMUUUUS, QUIEEEN ES TOTI? – gritó.

-LA GIRAFA DE HARRY ¿POR? – Le respondió Remus desde la cocina.

-POR QUE HARRY LA QUIERE. ¿DONDE ESTA? – Le dijo Sirius cuando iba entrando al baño, pero viendo que por el pasillo venía Remus.

-Creo que está en la casa Sirius. – dijo susurrando.

-Miers… Yo no puedo entrar en esa casa Remus.

-¿Por? – respondió acercándose.

-Solamente no puedo – dijo con ojos llorosos.

-Canuto, algún día tendremos que ir… - dijo Remus también con los ojos llorosos

-¿Pero no por ahora si? Es todo tan reciente.

-¿Po te tiste? - pregunto Harry al ver que iban a llorar.

Sirius se sorprendió por un momento olvidando que tenía a Harry en brazos.

-Por nada campeón… - dijo sonriéndole triste.

Harry solo pudo dejar de pedir por toti, y le puso una manito a Sirius en la cara.

Sirius la agarro y se la beso, con Remus acercándose mirando toda la escena.

-Te amamos Harry – dijo Remus cuando estuvo completamente enfrente de ellos.

-Si – confirmo Sirius.

-Es lunes canuto, vamos a bañarlo, y acabemos con esto de una vez…

Entraron al baño, Remus desnudo a Harry mientras Sirius preparaba la tina.

-Vamos cariño, al agua que esta calientita –Harry se metió contento, siempre le había gustado estar en el agua.

-¿Tito? – dijo buscándolo en la bañera.

-Aquí esta tito - dijo Sirius apareciendo el patito amarillo con el que Harry siempre jugaba.

Lo enjabonaron y le lavaron el pelito rebelde que tenía. Lo secaron y con la toalla fueron hacia la habitación del niño.

-¿Lo vestimos de una vez? –preguntó Sirius.

-Creo que deberíamos –vio la hora en su reloj de muñeca -ya son las 12...

Lo vistieron lo más decente para un funeral que podía.

Cuando estuvo listo, se dirigieron a su habitación con un Harry que ya caminaba.

Mientras Sirius se vestía Remus jugaba con Harry, y viceversa.

-Vamos canuto, una última vez. – Dijo antes de que desaparecieran hasta la iglesia de Godric Hollows.

* * *

En el otro capítulo nada mas recibí 2 reviews, vamos, yo se que lo pueden hacer mejor...

El comienzo de clases se atraso hasta el primero de octubre, así que voy a estar por aqui

Lo de siempre, comentarios, criticas, preguntas, dudas, cual es mi color favorito, lo que sea en un review, si no veo una cantidad aceptable, no actualizare (Sientan la amenaza)

Pd: ¡Diganme sus canciones preferidas!

xx


	8. Chapter 8

LO SIENTO, pero he pasado toda esta semana trabajando, y cuando quise publicar este capitulo hace como 2 días no había internet, y hasta ahora es que llego...

A lo nuestro.

* * *

-Por la utilización de la maldición imperdonable "Cruciatus" contra los aurores Alice y Frank Longbottom, se les sentencia a una cadena perpetua en Azkaban a Rodolphus Lestrange, Rabastan Lestrange, y a Barty Crouch Jr. – Dijo Albus Dumbledore Jefe del Wizengamot – Por favor retírenlos.

-JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJA, LO HARÍA UNA Y MIL VECES ALBUS DUMBLEDORE TODO POR SERVIR AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO –Gritó la voz de Barty Jr antes de desaparecer por la puerta siendo arrastrado por los aurores, seguido de los hermanos Lestrange.

Albus no supo en qué momento se levantó de la silla pero no le importo, ignorando a los todos se retiró de la sala de sentencias, y cuando iba a alcanzar el ascensor oyó que lo llamaban.

-Dumbledore – dijo tratando de volver a respirar Cornelius Fudge cuando lo alcanzó.

-Dígame ministro. – dijo lo más educadamente que pudo, estaba cansado y la cabeza le zumbaba, había pasado la mayoría del día haciendo sentencia a todos los mortífagos atrapados desde la caída.

-¿Hacia donde va?

-A Hogwarts, sigo siendo el director, tengo asuntos que atender.

-Bueno, este – dijo nervioso y Albus pudo ver como se acomodaba la túnica.

-Por favor, hable rápido, ¿Qué necesita Cornelius?

Cornelius miró alrededor y volvió a hablar – Harry Potter… ¿Dónde está?

-¿Para qué lo necesita?

-Albus, es el salvador del mundo mágico, todos quieren saber donde esta…

-Pues le diré que esta con sus protectores, pero usted, en vez de preocuparse por un bebé, vaya a su oficina, y pida que retiren a los dementores de Azkaban.

-¿A los dementores? ¿Está loco Dumbledore? Esa es nuestra mejor arma contra los presos. –Dijo Completamente sorprendido del pedido que le acababa de hacer Dumbledore.

-Son criaturas sin fidelidad, que sin dudar nos traicionaran, así que mejor vaya y haga eso – Dijo Dumbledore antes de entrar al ascensor, y dejar a un sorprendido Fudge.

* * *

Sirius solo podía mirar los ataúdes donde se encontraban sus mejores amigos, sentados en la primera fila, era todo lo que estaba a su vista, no oía, no hablaba, solamente podía ver el ataúd.

Cuando se dio cuenta de su alrededor, vio que el que estaba hablando en la ceremonia ya había bajado, y que Remus que hace un momento estaba a su lado, estaba subiendo al podio.

-Lily y James, nuestros hermanos, amigos para muchos, y compañeros para otros. Aquellos que dieron todo por defender sus creencias, aquellos quienes no daban la espalda a nadie, todos los recordaremos – empezó Remus con lagrimas corriéndole por las mejillas, Sirius solo pudo ver a su hermano ahí parado, mientras el sostenía a Harry.

-Todos quedaremos con recuerdos de ellos, que solo hace 3 días salieron de nuestras vidas. Ellos apreciaban a todos y cada uno de los que están presentes hoy, y a todos los que se fueron antes que ellos.- Remus volteó por un momento para tratar de recuperar la voz, esto lo sobrepasaba.

En ese momento Sirius se levantó de la silla, y le pasó a Harry a McGonagall, que estaba a su lado izquierdo, se acerco a su amigo y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-James y Lily, los recordaremos para toda la vida – Sirius miró al cielo y susurro algo que solo pudo ser escuchado por Remus – nos dejaron a Harry, pero por sus tumba juro que lo cuidaremos como si fuera nuestro.

Volvieron a prestar atención a los presentes, McGonagall, Los Weasley, los gemelos Prewett, Alastor Moody, Los Logbottom, Elphias Dodge, Bathilda Bagshot y el más resaltante, Hagrid.

Remus hizo aparecer unas copas, llenas de whiskey de fuego. Sirius levantó la suya y pronunció fuerte y claro.

-Por Lily y James.

-Por Lily y James - corearon los demás.

Bajaron del podio e hicieron levitar los ataúdes, y los enterraron.

Sirius no pudo mirar desde el momento en el que empezaron a echar tierra sobre los cuerpos de sus amigos, era demasiado, pero pudo sentir como Remus lo abrazaba.

-Vamos canuto, ya todo acabo, todo – le susurro Remus mientras lo hacía caminar – Minnie, Sirius y yo nos vamos a mudar, todavía no sabemos dónde, pero nos agradaría mucho que fueras en vacaciones, cuando estemos establecidos te mandare la dirección, ¿Bien? – informó Remus, cuando se acerco a su profesora.

-Está bien Remus. – le contestó Minerva.

-¿Y el profesor Dumbledore? – pregunto Sirius al ver que el director no había aparecido en la ceremonia.

-Ha pasado todo el día en el ministerio…

-Mmm gracias, - Remus y Sirius se miraron – Nos tenemos que ir, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer… Gracias por venir.

-Nunca hubiera sido un problema – fue lo último que les dijo antes de desaparecer.

Sirius y Remus dieron un último vistazo a su alrededor, ya todos se había retirado.

-Adiós Lily y James – Dijo Sirius, antes de desaparecer seguido de Remus y Harry.

* * *

3 días habían pasado, Remus al ver la resistencia que tenía Sirius de no querer ir a las ruinas de la casa Potter, decidió ir solo, buscando todas las cosas que pudieran ser rescatadas. Pero viendo que no podría sacar nada del cuarto de Harry, tuvieron que hacer una parada por tiendas de ropa para bebés, y lo demás que necesitara, además una pasada por el supermercado porque ya solo quedaban galletas y agua en el apartamento.

-Sirius, hay que buscar una casa... Esta se está volviendo cada vez más pequeña… - dijo Remus teniendo que hacer maniobras para poder pasar a través del pasillo, que estaba lleno de juguetes de bebe, que cuando tomaron a Harry hacia la tienda, el bebe iba a todo lo que le gustaba, y Sirius iba atrás de él, diciendo "lo llevo, y eso, y eso, y esto de aquí" y Remus solo podía negar.

-¿Ya decidiste donde vamos a vivir? – Le respondió Sirius desde el sofá de la sala, desde el cual vigilaba a Harry.

-No lo sé... Quiero un lugar tranquilo, sin el ajetreo de una gran ciudad, pero no quiero vivir en un pueblo…

-No necesitaríamos vivir en Londres, pero podríamos vivir en otra ciudad… No sé, como ¿Manchester?

-¿Capitales Muggles?

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

-No lo sé…

-Entonces Remus, decídete y lo haremos realidad.

-Tal vez dirás que es extraño, pero he pensado en vivir en Escocia… Cerca de Hogwarts…

-¿En Hogsmade? - Preguntó Sirius, alejando a Harry de la cocina.

-No lo sé… O tal vez deberíamos quedarnos en Londres… ASHH NO SE – dijo jalándose el pelo de la cabeza.

-Relájate Luni, nadie nos está apurando.

-Quiero que Harry pase las navidades en un hogar nuevo, comprado especialmente para él, ¿no sé si se entiende? – Dijo pasando la vista por el departamento de soltero de su amigo.

-Si Remus, tranquilo.

-Ya lo sé, busquemos un lugar centrado…

-Remus, compraremos lo que quieras, tu di donde y lo tendremos. – dijo Sirius, ya no le importaba.

-Manchester – Sentenció Remus.

-Manchester será. – dijo cansado Sirius, casi sin prestarle atención, tener a un niño, que sabe caminar, y tener que perseguirlo por toda el apartamento ya lo tenía cansado.

-No, no, Manchester no.

-¡REMUS YA! MAÑANA PENSAMOS, ES TARDE Y TENGO HAMBRE.

-Okey… - respondió Remus levantando las manos en signo de rendición.

Se dirigieron a la cocina en silencio. Al rato cuando Remus levantaba los platos donde acababan de comer un pensativo Sirius levantó la vista.

-No quiero vivir en Londres, es donde crecí y es un lugar que no me gusta…

-No tenemos por qué vivir en Londres canuto, vamos a vivir Liverpool, ¿quieres?

-¿Liverpool? Hummm, puede ser... ¿Alrededor de muggles?

-¿Por que no?

-¿Qué pasara cuando Harry empiece a hacer magia accidental? – contradijo Sirius.

-Touché…

-¿Mañana lo pensamos si?

-Está bien, han sido días muy cansados, necesitamos un poco de sueño.

Se levantaron, sacaron a Harry de su sillita para bebes.

-Cámbiale el pañal a Harry, Sirius. Yo iré a cerrar todo y apagar las luces – le informó Remus.

-Está bien – dijo yendo en dirección contraria a su amigo – vamos Harry.

-Fuchiii – hizo una cara de asco Harry.

-¿Pupú? – adivino Sirius.

-Shi – carita triste de parte de Harry.

-Vamos campeón.

Lo cambió y acostó cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación Remus lo atajo en la puerta.

-A dormir canuto – le dijo – Buenas noches Harry - susurró viendo al pequeño bulto subir y bajar rítmicamente.

-Chao Harry…

Se dirigieron a su habitación, se cambiaron y se acostaron.

-Sueña bien Canuto…

-Tú también.

Mañana sería un nuevo día se dijo mentalmente Sirius…

* * *

Los reviews toda la vida han sido bonitos, ya know? Diganme todo lo que quieran en un review, de verdad, contestare todo lo que me pregunten.

Pregunta: ¿Cual es su lugar preferido en el mundo?¿Ir a la montaña, tal vez a la playa o una ciudad en especial? ¿Un lugar donde no puedan dejar de pensar?

xx


	9. Chapter 9

Sirius ese día se levanto con ganas de salir, eran las 8 am, no había nadie despierto, así que, ¿que mal podía hacer? Agarro el primer pantalón que encontró, entro al baño y se cepillo los dientes –Nunca se sabe a quien te puedes encontrar – pensó.

Agarro las primeras llaves que encontró, y salió al parque que quedaba a 2 cuadras del edificio.

Inadvertido de las miradas de apreciación que recibía de las mujeres, -y también hombres si se puede agregar – empezó a caminar.

"Aaay James, como te extraño, cada vez que pienso en time duele, como me pudiste dejar, como pudiste dejarnos, a mi a Remus pero sobre todo a Harry? No sabes la falta que me haces, no sabes lo mucho que te necesito, quien me va a decir ahora "Cuando asentaras cabeza canuto" quien?" Sirius se sentó debajo de un árbol, el mas grande, casi si hojas por el otoño, pero igual de bello.

"Te ame como un hermano, peleamos, lloramos, disfrutamos, compartimos tantas cosas juntos que me sorprende, pero contigo era natural esa conexión, fue como si el día que nos sentamos juntos en el tren ese 1ero de septiembre, estuviéramos destinados a encontrarnos. Me ensenaste la amistad, a como compartir, a abrirme con los demás, todo eso, te lo debo a ti mi hermano, y creo que jamás te lo dije pero, fuiste una de las personas mas importantes de toda mi vida" Se acostó en el frio suelo, casi si sentirlo.

"Lily, la bella, testaruda y mandona Lily. A ti también te extraño sabes? Tu también eras mi hermana aunque deberías saber esto, también me gustaste, no por mucho por que tu personalidad… Pero el día que empezaste a ser nuestra amiga todo cambio, estuve un poco receloso, pensaba "Que querrá esta, debe ser que nos va a sabotear nuestros planes" pero no, no lo hiciste, y eso fue lo mejor de todo, nuestra relación mejoro bastante desde ahí. También me hiciste los días mas fáciles desde que le dijiste que si a James, ya no me tenia que aguantarlo con "Lily será mía" gracias por eso.

Y lo mejor que me pudiste haber dado, Harry, el mejor sobrino/ahijado/hijo que puedo tener, un poquito fastidioso a decir verdad, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar cuando sea más grande y aprenda el oficio merodeador. Es un bebe muy travieso si, bueno, para que te doy explicaciones si estuviste aquí hace una semana, no a cambiado desde que se fueron…

Ha preguntando mucho por ustedes, en idioma bebe claro esta, cosas como "ama? Apa?" y no sé que responderle, solo le sonrío y le digo que ustedes lo están cuidando, creo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Gracias Lily, no sabes lo mucho que te llegue a querer"

Sirius abrió los ojos que no se dio cuenta cuando había cerrado, y miro el cielo, el Sol era muy brillante, casi como los ojos de Remus, y sonrío sin darse cuenta.

"WAIT que? Como los ojos de Remus? Que me pasa?" Sacudió la cabeza. "Tanto tiempo en esto acostado ya me esta afectando" Se levanto del suelo y busco la salida del parque, devuelta a su apartamento

* * *

Remus estaba que se escalaba las paredes.

-Donde esta el desgraciado ese cuando lo vea lo mato, juro que lo mato! –Exclamo Remus.

Se había despertado como a las 8 y media, a llantos de Harry, paso como 2 minutos diciendo –Canuto ve tú! – antes de darse cuenta que nadie le respondía… abrió los ojos y se encontró con la cama de su amigo vacía y sin hacer. Lo primero que pensó fue "seguro ya se levanto a calmar a Harry" pero al escuchar que el llanto no paraba se levanto corriendo, entro a la habitación de Harry y lo meció hasta que dejo de llorar.

Con Harry en brazos salió a buscar a su mejor amigo por todo el apartamento. Hasta las alfombras levanto! Después de no encontrarlo todo se volvió un frenesí, solo recuerda a los de la orden llegando, algunos desaparecían otros aparecían, una gritadera, y el llanto incesante de Harry por toda la bulla que había.

-Te juro Sirius Orion Black que si te llego a agarrar alguien de los mortifagos, AAAASHHHH.. – Grito en desesperación.

-Que pasa aquí? – escucho de fondo Remus una voz desde la puerta.

-QUE QUE PASA? –Grito volteándose a ver de donde provenía la voz – PASA QUE SIRIUS BLACK ESTA DESAPARECIDO, NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTA Y SI NO APARECE ME VA A SALIR UNA ULCERA QUE LO QUIERO MATAR POR SER UN HUEVON Y DEJARSER ATRAPAR POR LOS MORTIFAGOS, ESO PASA! –Dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas bajando la mirada (Muy bien todos sabían que después de un subidón viene el bajón)

Después de esa gritadera todo quedo en silencio.

-Remus, estoy aquí…

-No te atrevas a jugar conmigo Sirius fue secuestrado por los mortifagos, y hay que encontrarlo!

-Remus –dijo sirius agarrándole la cara para que lo mirara a los ojos. – Estoy aquí, nadie me ha secuestrado, no so y tan estúpido.

-Sirius… SIRIUS –Dijo con la realización en sus ojos. – Me tenias tan preocupado! – Lo abrazo, casi como si su vida dependiera de el… Hasta que recordó que estaba bravo con el. – TE ODIO, COMO –golpe- TE PUDISTE –golpe- IR – golpe- SIN AVISRME – golpe- TE VOY- golpe – A MATAR – golpe.

-Relájate tigre – dijo agarrándole los puños a Remus, aceptaba que le pegara pero ya le empezaba a doler. – Solo fui a pasear al parque, no hay nada malo en eso.

-SI HAY ALGO MALO EN ESO, Y ES QUE NO ME HAYAS AVISADO Y TE ALLAS IDO ASI! –Dijo forcejeando para que Sirius lo soltara y volver a pegarle.

-Lo siento si! LO SIENTO – dijo arrepentido mirando hacia abajo…

-Solo… -Suspiro- No lo vuelva a hacer okay? Siempre deja una nota.

-Estabas preocupado Luni? – dijo sirius antes de soltarlo y volver a agarrarle la cara.

-Si. – Suspiro lentamente levantando la vista y encontrándose con los ojos grises de su amigo – Eres con Harry, lo ultimo importante en mi vida que me queda.

-No me voy a ir Luni, tienes mucho que aguantar de mí antes que eso pase – y lo abrazo, Remus solo pudo devolver el abrazo.

Cuando se separaron vieron que no había nadie en el apartamento.

-Y donde esta el pocotón de gente que había aquí?

-Como que querían darnos privacidad – respondió Remus.

-Mejor, asi no tenemos que responder a nadie, y – miro el reloj en su muñeca – nos queda todo el día para buscar una casa en un lugar bonito.

-Creo que me parece una buena idea. –Sonrió a Sirius – pero, primero a bañarnos y vestirnos que hay que dar una buena impresión si queremos que nos tomen en serio.

-No puedo contigo – contesto Sirius levantando a Harry del piso. – será un día largo campeón.

* * *

**VOLVI, despues de 3 meses pero volvi. Como estaaan!?**

**Se que me fui inesperadamente pero, no tuve nada de tiempo, el colegio,ir a entrenar, la coral, el solfeo, el violin, y ensayar me mantuvo ocupada todo este tiempo... Ademas murieron 2 tios, no muy cercanos pero murieron...**

**Si me da chance, actualizare esta semana otra vez!**

**Lo de siempre, Comentarios, criticas, saludos, preguntas, lo que sea, en un review. **

**xx**


End file.
